


SparkBroken

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Heart broken, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee really shouldn't care...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SparkBroken

Bee shouldn't care..

He shouldn't care, about Sam's girlfriend, his charge's Girlfriend...

But he did..he looked at her, Everytime she would get in,

He would spray her with his lubricant, saying "Sorry." And his sam giving him a suspicious look, 

It was the end of the day, sam just got off, anf Bee was driving him home, they stood in silence.

In till Sam spook.

"What's you're problem?" 

"What?"

Sam sighed, "What's you're problem with Mikaela?"

"I don't have a problem,.. sam.."

"yes you do, Every time mikaela Comes in here you spray her with Lube, and say its a 'Glitch'"

A snicker came from the black and yellow camero. 

Sam glared, "Its nothing..."

Bee Hummed "I don't care...Sam i really don't care about mikaela."

"Bee"

Bee shouldn't really care...

And he doesn't..


End file.
